Described herein is a process for using amphiphilic compounds, such as cationic surfactants. This process involves combining sources of oxides with amphiphilic compounds and solvent under conditions where aggregates of these amphiphilic compounds form. The mesoporous oxide products produced by the process have certain structural characteristics observed for liquid crystals of the amphiphilic compounds.